


The Thief is a Babysitter

by PersonOfFewTalents (Crazy_Pairing_Person)



Category: The Tale of Lukas (Video Game)
Genre: Childishness, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 11:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/PersonOfFewTalents
Summary: Or, well, he might as well be one. When Anemo, Lukas, Niah and Leah go into battle, they leave Tira and Nina - the most childish members of the group - in the care of Zenn.It actually goes better than you might expect.
Relationships: Zenn & Nina (The Tale of Lukas), Zenn & Tira (The Tale of Lukas)
Kudos: 1





	The Thief is a Babysitter

"Three dark slimes in the distance," Lukas noted, waving for his companions to look in the direction of the monsters. "Anemo, Niah, Leah - I need you guys with me. Zenn, you stay back with Nina and Tira, okay?"

"Do I get a choice?" Zenn asked dryly. Lukas gave him an annoyed look, but didn't comment. He waved for his three chosen companions to follow him, and the four of them snuck their way into battle - hoping to catch the slimes off-guard.

Zenn sighed, and turned towards Nina and Tira, who both looked at him with big, childish grins. "What?" he asked.

Wordlessly, Nina pointed at his hair. Zenn raised one eyebrow, and reached up slowly...

Ah.

One of them - likely Tira - had put a flower behind his ear. Indeed, when he looked, he saw that Tira's ponytails were missing one of the smaller flowers. He shook his head in vague amusement, and elected to leave the flower where it was.

Growing up in the forest, away from all civilization, had given both of the girls rather innocent, childish dispositions. He couldn't get mad at them for acting like little children, because they very well might as well have been just that.

The problem here was how he was going to entertain them. Dark slimes weren't easily defeated. Zenn clicked his tongue, and looked around, as if a solution - preferably an entertaining one - would present itself before him.

"Hey, Zenn!" Nina said. He turned to her, one brow raised in silent questioning. "Can I wear your cloak?"

Zenn looked down at himself, then up at Nina. She looked back, a pleading pout on her face. With a resigned sigh, Zenn pulled the cloak off and passed it over to Nina. The hybrid-dragon let out a squeal and snatched it from him, pulling it on herself and giving an excited twirl. "How's it look, Tira?"

"Ooh! I think you look cool!" Tira gushed. "You look like a thief, like Zenn does!"

"I _am_ a thief," Zenn muttered under his breath, but neither of the girls seemed to hear or care.

* * *

The time spent waiting for Lukas and the others was spent like that, with Zenn entertaining Nina and Tira with the simplest of things - cloud-watching, letting them both wear his cloak, putting flowers in their hair, pretending not to notice when they put flowers in _his_ hair...

They were truly so childish. But it was fine, because it meant they were easily appeased.

Soon enough, Lukas, Niah, Leah and Anemo came back, each one of them covered in the slime that the monsters had dropped all over them. "Have fun?" Zenn asked, smirking at Lukas.

Lukas raised his visible eyebrow, and looked at Zenn's flower-covered hair. "What about you?"

"...Shut up."


End file.
